


Take on Minhyuk

by Nej_Illjuna



Category: Monsta X (Band), Take on Me - A-ha (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background KiHo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Minhyuk loves his husbando, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nej_Illjuna/pseuds/Nej_Illjuna
Summary: The Take on Me MV by a-ha, only with Monsta X, and in a more modern setting. or :That one time Minhyuk could swear his husbando just winked at him.Teen and Up for a brief description of violence and mild language, if you can make it through the MV you're safe





	Take on Minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Thank you for clicking on this !  
> This is my first time here, and my english isn't perfect, and nobody beta-read this so... I'm sorry for your eyes ? I hope you'll find it at least a bit fun  
> Anyway, here is my modest contribution to Hyunghyuk. And go watch Take on Me by a-ha if you haven't already, this is gold.  
> (Shownu, I'm so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me)

Minhyuk looked at the window, feeling his ears getting warmer. He had been running for a few minutes in the blizzard outside, and his heavy breath was leaving white fog on the glass. Obviously, he didn't have to go to his favorite dinner in the middle of a storm in the cold of December. But their pancakes were nice, and it was friday night, and he was fairly certain that if he were to disappear all of a sudden all the staff that had known him for years would be worried.

  
But mostly it was because he had to bring his friend's gym bag to him and was terribly afraid of the consequences had he not complied.

  
So he made himself comfy on the old school chair, pushed the ugly bag under the table, and opened his manga to keep reading while waiting. He loved this series. At first look it would seem like a classic romance story, but the author took a daring direction and transformed it into a badass competition-like fight that slowly got more and more dramatic with thriller elements. All of that accomplished by cute boys with big expressive eyes, and Minhyuk lived for it.

  
Okay, so maybe he was a little bit addicted. He just might have barely slept this past week to catch up with the last arc where they decided to do a car race to prove who between the protagonist and the rival was the most worthy. And maybe, just maybe he was still bitter during his work when thinking about the sabotaged car that made the hero loose said race.

  
But what could he say ? The handsome face looked at him from the paper, with his soft inked features, his smooth black hair, his deep black eyes seeming a little too asleep to be those of such a talented and harworking character, those surprisingly big lips that the artist seems to appreciate – Minhyuk agreed wholeheartedly with his choices –, and really nothing could ever compete with that face. It was pure, unadulterated perfection. A perfect appearance for a perfect guy. He wasn't flawless, but he might as well be in his eyes. He was ready to overlook a lot about him to be honest. Yes, if he was in front of him, he wouldn't hesistate a second to call him his soulmate, and he wasn't ashamed to feel this way. Because come on, who wouldn't fall for the guy ?

  
The guy that just winked at him.

  
What the hell.

  
Minhyuk blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. The gorgeous face was still looking at him, frozen, exactly like drawings are supposed to be. Here he was having hallucinations. He probably should stop focusing on the same point for whole minutes without blinking. Or sleep a bit more. It was starting to fuck with his head.

  
– So, what will you take ?

  
Minhyuk jumped a little, calming down when he recognized Kihyun towering over him in his uniform. He seemed smug about it, and Minhyuk felt a little irritated.

  
– I've been here for hours and nobody's here, why did you make me wait for so long ? Is that how you treat your friends that come to help you through the brutal weather ?

  
– I noticed you were creepily staring at your ugly paper, so I let you space out a moment.

  
Minhyuk gasped, scandalized.

  
– It's not- Are you talking about Hyungwon ?!

  
– The dude with the weird lips ? Yeah. He kinda looks like a frog.

  
He closed his book and held it close to his heart like Kihyun just suggested to burn it, absolute betrayal painted in his eyes.

  
– You DO NOT talk like that about my husbando. I swear I WILL avenge him if you keep saying those profanities.

  
– Sure, whatever, Kihyun said, checking the time on his watch. You got my bag ?

  
– Under there, he anwsered, kicking it out, still a bit vexed. What do you even need it for ? Since when do you exercise ?

  
– I've always been-

  
– Is that because of the buff guy that comes here and keeps smiling at you at the bar ?

  
Minhyuk swallowed his “just kidding” when Kihyun shut his mouth. Their eyes grew bigger, realisation dawning on both of them.

  
– Oh my god that's really it ?!

  
– No it's not ! Kihyun panicked, trying to backtrack.

  
– I was sure he was your type ! Oh, he's totally whipped for you, I even saw him trying to leave notes on the napkin and getting cold feet at the last minute.

  
– He wha- ?

  
– Also he has nice tiddies.

  
Kihyun smashed the table with his hand, red, attracting the attention of the few customers around them.

  
– Don't call them tiddies ! he screeched.

  
– If you like big tiddies like that I'm sure you'll like the rival in this story, he said excited while holding out an earlier page. His name's Shownu and here with his jumpsuit you can see that his tiddies are-

  
Kihyun trew his hands in the air and walked away, ears a bright scarlet.

  
– This is my limit. I'll get you a coffee and then we're going. Don't ever say that word to me again.

  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes, and flipped the pages to go back to where he was.

  
– Your loss.

  
Hyungwon made eye contact with him, and he instantly felt calmer. Everything was better when Hyungwon was here, and when no one was around to call him ugly. What did Kihyun had in the eyes ? Did he even have the capacity to see at all ? Who in their right mind would call the incarnation of beauty itself ugly ? The only possibility was that he didn't appreciate the artstyle, but it didn't excuse what he said.

  
– Don't listen to him, he wispered, softly strocking the paper. I love you just the way you are, and you're way more beautiful than him. He's just jealous.

  
His peaceful smile smoothed him, and... And he didn't held out his hand like that in the last panel. Minhyuk just spent something like half an hour on that page, he would know. And it didn't make any sense in relation to the rest of the page. He blinked and rubbed his eyes again, but this time it didn't go away. Even worse, the hand started to... move.

  
Minhyuk checked quickly his surroundings. Nobody seemed to be playing a weird trick on him. He was alone in his part of the dinner, even the customers they alarmed earlier didn't pay any attention to him anymore. The hand, however, kept moving, inviting.

  
Maybe he needed that coffee a bit earlier, he thought with a nervous laugh.

  
Feeling a little light-headed, he started lifting his arm.

  
This made no sense and he was clearly seconds away from passing out, but who was he to say no to Hyungwon reaching out to him ?

  
And so, he took his hand.

 

 

 

 

It was white.

  
Very white.

  
But not the painful kind of white that makes you squint, the soft one, clean, inviting and promising. The dark lines didn't slash the white infinity, they embrassed it, sublimed it, gave it new meaning and an unsuspected life.

  
A life Minhyuk didn't ever even hope to see outside from his dreams.

  
He understood that he touched the floor more than he felt it, floating on the nothingness delimited by some arbitrary lines. The arms holding him backed out, and he could finally see him. Dark hair falling softly in his dark eyes, big lips parted in a soft smile.

  
– You came, made a voice that sounded like an old dream, and Minhyuk wanted to cry.

  
He was either sleeping on the table or in a deep coma but he couldn't care less.

  
– Oh my god I love you so much, he croacked with his hands covering his face, and that's when he realised that he wasn't exactly as fleshy as before.

  
He played with his hands, looking at how the lines moved where his skin used to be. It looked like when they used 3D in animation but tried to make it look like it was hand drawn, only this time it was actualy pretty.

  
But Hyungwon was prettier.

  
He was laughing softly, gripping the paws of the oversized sweater he started to wear at the beginning of the chapter.

  
– Do you want to come with me ? I can show you around, if you find it interesting.

  
– I would follow you to the end of the earth, Minhyuk anwsered, dead serious.

  
– I'm glad, he smiled, holding his hand, and Minkyuk kind of made peace with the fact that he was probably an angel taking is soul away from his dead body. It was fine.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun came back to the table. Empty, safe for his bag and the manga. Minhyuk just ran off without him, and now he had two coffees and only one bitter heart. He groaned, took the bag, and tossed the comic behind the counter for him to pick up later. If Minhyuk didn't want his free coffee, he could always try his luck with Hoseok to thank him for his free personal training. Only thanking him. Normal people do that. It wasn't weird.

 

 

 

  
 

They walked around, scenes and places changing with the panels, a silent chaos with a logic that he couldn't grip. So instead he held tighter the long hand in his – the artist used to draw yaoi, that's how he found this hidden gem –, and let himself be led. Like he expected, Hyungwon didn't talk much, but it was perfect for him and his tendancy to talk over others.

  
– So, am I dead ? Is that what's happening ?

  
– What ? No, said Hyungwon, concerned. I certainly hope not.

  
– Okay, so this is a dream.

  
– But... I'm not a dream though... ?

  
– I'd really, really love to, but I don't think I can actually be inside the real thing with the real Hyungwon.

  
– But I am... ?

  
He looked hurt, and Minhyuk regretted immediately voicing his concerns. He didn't have time to find a way to apologize, as Hyungwon nodded and brought him away.

  
– I know how I can prove it to you.

  
– You don't need to, said a still panicked Minhyuk, I'm happy to be with you. It's okay like that.

  
– It's right here...

  
Deep down Minhyuk was horrified at the idea that it was his brain trying to prove him that he wasn't dreaming to make him feel better, and that it would fail so hard that it would wake him up. Like pinching himself but not feeling anything and having to face the harsh reality that Hyungwon was not, in fact, holding his hand and being aetheral right in front of him.

  
A temporary illusion was already a lot. He was ready to take it.

  
Suddenly, a panel appeared that was a bit different than the others. The white in the center was more... beige, more irregular, with texture.

  
It was paper.

  
– Look, said Hyungwon, and he went behind the panel.

  
Minhyuk stopped breathing.

  
He was real.

  
It wasn't a drawing in front of him, it was a real human. With the soft features that he learned by heart, the slim silhouette, the overall demeanor. And something so perfectly Hyungwon could have never been created by his own brain.

  
He never thought he could love something more than drawn Hyungwon, turns out it was real Hyungwon.

  
Minhyuk jogged to go to his side, but he was still a drawing behind it, the panel working like a portal. Fascinated, he waved his hand on the other side, watching his good old hand made of actual bones and muscles move around.

  
– I can watch outside from here when it's open, said Hyungwon, and Minhyuk's focus switched instantly from the panel to him.

  
– So you could see me ? he asked, half excited half horrified.

  
– I did. You watched me a lot, too, he smiled softly, shifting his weight from one leg to another. It was nice. You've always been so gentle. It's like you really cared.

  
– I care ! interjected Minhyuk. You're the single most hardworking, adorable, sincerest, I don't even know if it was a word but I don't even care because you are, talented, affective beauty and I would give anything to you, and I love you aaand I'm sorry I'm just realizing that it must be very creepy to say on our first meeting. I think it though.

  
– It's okay, you've already told me many times before, he chuckled, and his laugh sounded just like Minhyuk thought it would. I'm happy that I could get to hear you say it in face of me before the end. It feels warm.

  
– I... I'm... Happy that you heard me and... enjoyed it ? he spluttered, suddenly embarrassed. But, what end ?

  
– I know my story isn't going to last very long anymore, he explained, and his smile turned inexplicably sad. Shownu is going to get me in a few pages.

  
– What do you mean... get you ?

  
His trembling smile totally disappeared this time, and tears swelled up in his eyes before he could regain composure.

  
– It's fine. I could finally talk to you, and hold your hand, so, this is fine.

  
Maybe Minhyuk was thinking exactly like that seconds earlier, but right now this was the worst nonsense he had ever heard.

  
– It's NOT fine ! he almost screamed. Why would they even kill you ? Is it gonna stop Shownu if I don't read the end ?!

  
– No... I've already taken a lot of time with you, he said, shaking weakly his head.

  
– But- But I love you ! he shouted, desperately gripping his soft hands.

  
– I love you too, he smiled while crying, intertwining his fingers with his, and Minhyuk's heart dropped.

  
It couldn't be happening. Something was seriously wrong and he had to do something. Anything.

  
Because he loved him too.

  
– This is so touching, said someone with a much darker tone.

  
Both of them turned sharply towards the stranger, and even though he was behind the panel, Minhyuk immediately recognized his broad shoulders, mature face, strong arms and, obviously, huge tiddies.

  
Shownu walked slowly, playing with his wrench. After the shock, Hyungwon made a step to place himself between Minhyuk and the danger.

  
– So this is what you spend your last moments doing ? Not even thinking about your sins or begging forgiveness from your father for failing to clean the name of Chae ?

  
– Don't hurt him, he simply responded, tense.

  
– You decided to bring him here. You took everything from me, my friends, my family, even my recognition...

  
He stopped right behind the panel, their eyes locked together, tension at his highest.

  
A beat of silence.

  
– It's only right if I do the same.

  
The wrench crashed into the screen, shattering the window and the shards blinding Minhyuk, making him notice way too late that Hyungwon had stopped the weapon from hitting his head. He quickly backed off while Hyungwon punched him, his body way too weak for a rock like Shownu, and he took his hand, running away in the abstract hallways. Hyungwon guided him, and amidst the panick, he caught the big, desperate black eyes nervously looking for an escape. He wanted to survive so bad. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't.

  
– Please come back with me, he panted, pushing against a wall to turn faster.

  
– I- I cant !

  
– Why ?

  
– You are already someone, out there, me, I'm just- I'm no one !

  
– You can just stay with me ! I'll make it work !

  
– I'll be like a ghost, I can't prove that I exist, you don't know what-

  
– I don't care ! Just come ! Please !

  
– I don't want you to have so much on your shoulders !

  
– If this means you live I'm fine with it !

  
– But I...

  
A dead end.

  
Hyungwon growled, biting the inside of his cheeks, and Shownu appeared at the only entrance.

  
– And this is where it ends, he said, playing with his wrench.

  
Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk with such despair in his eyes, that something inside of him clicked. He faced Shownu without backing out, a fire fueling him.

  
– You don't deserve this ending ! He fliped, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Even if you don't know what he's been through, you could've been in a much better position if you kept your pride in check ! So what if you're not number one, just keep doing your thing ! That doesn't make you a better driver to make your opponent fail ! ALSO ! Changkyun didn't deserve this, you hear me ? He was always by your side and you just ignored him to drown yourself in work because it helped you not to look at your lacking self-esteem ! I hope the poor baby finds another role model ! It's not enough to be mysterious and sexy, you've got to be a little more-

  
– Minhyuk.

  
Hearing his name coming from Hyungwon felt like a bucket of cold water putting out all his rage out. He finaly focused on the expression of his adversary. He was... Not impressed. Hyungwon tracted him by the wrist until he was by the white wall, where a big black rift opened into the void. Minhyuk felt suddenly very heavy.

  
– Go, said Hyungwon, his black eyes piercing his soul.

  
– I- I cant, come with me, he pleaded.

  
– Please.

  
– But I love you, he wispered, something rolling down his cheek.

  
Hyungwon smiled sadly, his thumb like a feather, erasing the black tear line from his face.

  
His lips like silk on his.

  
Then he felt something grab at his leg, his perception of gravity shifted, and everything was black.

 

 

 

  
 

Minhyuk got back up so fast he seriously hit his head on whatever was on top of him, but he didn't wait for his vision to clear up to get on his feet. Adrenalin was still pumping in his veins and he needed to know that Hyungwon was okay.

  
– What the hell ? said someone behind him. Minhyuk, what are you doing here ?!

  
– I'm just, uh-

  
He turned back and someone with the dinner's uniform was there. Jooheon, he realised after trying three times to read his name tag.

  
– I- I just need to find my-

  
– We've been closed for fifteen minutes ! Why were you hidden here ? Where you... trying to steal something ?!

  
– What ? No no no, I just uuuh-

  
He scanned quickly his surroundings. He was behind the bar of the empty dinner, Jooheon was really suspicious, and right where he was seated, his book.

  
He had to read it. He HAD to.

  
– Okay, got it, I'm gonna go now, he quickly shouted after grabing it and jumping out of this trap, going straight for the door that was thankfully unlocked.

  
– Hey, HEY, WAIT-

  
Minhyuk tried to find where he left off right after getting outside, but the snow just kept on wetting the pages and he almost whimpered when he gave up and decided to sprint back to his home beforehand. Why. Why couldn't he just know if Hyungwon was okay ?

  
It felt like an eternity before he reached his door, not even bothering to remove his snowy boots and directly dropping to the floor of the living room, furiously skipping pages until it was something new. He felt each panel like a pang in his chest.

  
The wrench high, held by Shownu's glove.

  
The look of horror in Hyungwon's eyes.

  
His body, limp on the floor, his black hair merging with the puddle of blood.

  
He wanted to throw up.

  
It was wrong. It was so, so wrong. This was not supposed to happen.

  
His throat started to burn, and tears streamed down his face, dropping on the paper, between his tight fists. Hyungwon couldn't be dead. He shouldn't be. He was supposed to be with him, and live the live he deserved. He couldn't be dead.

  
His blurry vision made him doubt for a moment, but after blinking rapidly, he found that something was happening. The ink on his dead body... moved. He couldn't explain it any other way. Something like a pulsation. Like a heart.

  
A little bubble started to grow inside his chest, something he was scared to recognise. If this was a false alarm, then he wouldn't be able to bear it.

  
But the Hyungwon a few panels before started to move, hiting himself against the border of the page, and the little bubble became a gigantic balloon, making him jump on his feet. His heart was beating so fast, hoping the impossible to be happening.  
A sound behind him made his expectations impossibly high.

  
He tured only to discover Hyungwon, projecting himself against the walls of his hallway, switching between his real and drawn form. Minhyuk's tears kept on rolling, happy to see him alive, but he seemed in so much pain that he couldn't feel good about it. His face was distorded by the effort it costed him, each shock more brutal than the last, and Minhyuk started to shake when he finally hit the floor, panting and sweaty, more real than ever.

  
Minhyuk also fell down, relief washing over him like a cleansing wave, almost crawling to him. He wasn't sure he had the right to relax and that everything was finished. It just seemed like someone would take him away from him as soon as he'd look away. Hyungwon looked up, and smiled at him. Without any sadness inside.

  
– I came, he said, and his voice was different from before but it felt just right.

  
– You did, smiled Minhyuk, and the balloon exploded in a million butterflies.

  
– Thank you for convicing me, he wispered, resting his forehead against his.

  
– And... You're not going to die here, right ?

  
– I'm safe with you.

  
Minhyuk sighed, and his sigh turned into hiccups, and then he was spread onto him, crushing him in an embrace as strong as his feelings.

  
– Thank you for coming back, I've been so scared...

  
– Thank you for loving me, Hyungwon wispered back.

  
In the following silence, Minhyuk managed to relax a bit, and Hyugwon regained some stamina. They stayed on the ground, happy to be there, with one another.

  
– I can't wait to make you meet Kihyun, Minhyuk said, voice hoarse.

  
– Is it the one that thinks I look like a frog ?

  
– He says that to your face and I drown all of his clothes with pepperspray.

  
– I love you, giggled Hyungwon, kissing him like he meant for so long.


End file.
